Talk:Rebel Flagship Strategies/@comment-96.41.237.194-20150525014131
I have defeated the Flagship roughly 50 times, which is by no means a large number, but enough where i can say with certainty, that the absolute number one thing to do: kill the crew. I prefer fire. Fire bomb is pretty sweet, but i personally like the fire beam, due to it being able to burn multiple rooms, and not using missiles. For the rest of your weapons, i like a large number of lasers, due to the first phase's cloak, which is where I recommend yo try and get the crew. Also very important, leave the guy in the laser alive. This is so the flagship does not start auto repairing as a robot. If you destroy all but the laser in phase one, with three shield bubbles you pretty much cannot be hurt, depending on where the hack drone lands. For systems, 'you need cloaking. '' you cannot easily and without a ton of damage survive the second or third waves without it. Level one cloak is best, so it's not on cooldown during the "power surges". I also really like having mind control. It helps if you set fire to the medbay, then wait for people to run in to put it out, and then mind control one when they get in there, so instead of putting the fire out, they start punching each other in the fire. Once the medbay's down, and the weapons, just start setting rooms on fire. With their level 4 doors, fire won't spread, so don't count too much on that happening. They will try to put ot fires as long as they don't completely fill a 4X4 room, or their health is critical, so everyone can get really low really fast. Then t'smjust about setting the rooms they retreat to on fire. Try not to break the Oxygen, since doing so will kill the Laser guy, sending the ship into ai mode. Once everone but laser is dead, just finish the ship, and get ready for phase two. Also any enemy crew in the far left three rooms will be killed upon the ships "death", meaning you could lure the enemy crew there with a mind controlled crew, boarders, asumming you have clone bay, or a fire. That's good for getting the last on or two guys you just can't get otherwise. To deal with boarding drones, you can either use a defense drone, or anti boarding crew. If yo are relying on the crew, open all internal ship doors, and have two power in your oxygen system, so that you can fight it in the room it lands, and the room will not run out of air for an extremely long time. Or use lanius, either or. The main thing to do, if you do have fire, is to burn the repaired rocket launcher first, then drone control. The boarding drone is the first drone to go offline, so one system damage is enough to end that nonsense. Cloak out the power surges, and you're fine. The ionization of the cloak may not end before another surge happens, just activate it the moment it does, if it becomes available during a surge. If you destroy the missle, beam, and drones, the surges are the only thing that can hurt you. Then phase 3. This is where mind control is nice. Yo can target crew on your ship who were mind controlledby the enemy, to counter it. That's partly why it's so vital to my strategies, my crew don't tear my ship and other crew apart. Just lay into the 15 health Zoltan supershield, and burn or break the missile launcher. Don't cloak the missiles, you ned the cloak for the powersurge, an eight laser barrage that all hit at once. If the Ship is low on hull, there's a chance the powersurge instead reapplies the Supershield, which is why we don't kill laser guy ever, except maybe on Hard, because then it has too much time to repair. If you make the ship go into ai mode, keep this in mind, ai ships, both rebel scouts and the mighty Flagship, cannot repair any system whose room has a breach in it. If you get Breach Bombs, go ahead and kill everyone, just be aware of the Megashield, you'll need the Zoltan shield Bypass augment to get through it. I can't think of anything i've forgotten, if I think of anything, i will reply to this comment to let you know. Good luck, and remember, the Federation is counting on you.